


Cowboy Coop

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV), Girl Meets World
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowboy Hats, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cooper Wrather loved going to the yearly Country Fair and couldn't wait until he was finally old enough to ride the bulls. This was his year to finally do it, and the young teen gets some help from a Texan. Only he will end up riding more than just a mechanical bull when Lucas Friar pulls out his lasso.
Relationships: Cooper "Coop" Wrather/Joshua Matthews, Cooper "Coop" Wrather/Lucas Friar, Lucas Friar/Josh Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cowboy Coop

As her older and favourite brother came down the stairs, Cami couldn’t help but snort at his attempt to dress Texan. Instead coming off a little too much like a spoiled rich kid attempting to modernise a cowboy look. From his black hat down to his ripped black jeans was a clash of styles. Which she could admit looked incredible on her brother, but didn’t exactly seem country.

Even his rolled up above his elbows blue flannel looked too new and she didn’t mention his mouth coverage. A navy blue face scarf like they wore in the olden days, tied and lowered down to cover the small amount of pale chest showing from his v-cut white tee.

“You’re going out dressed like that?” she asked with a sigh, tormenting Cooper with a smirk.

Coop did a little spin, thumb dug into his pockets, showing off his outfit to the girl. “C’mon, I look great!”

“You are cultural appropriation… or culturally insulting…” Cami giggled, just glad that her brother wasn’t in assless chaps. She had seen enough of her brother in his underwear to last a lifetime. She was just glad they wouldn't be seeing Fred in the same vote, this time as he was out of town visiting his grandparents.

“It’s not every day the fair comes around, and this year I’m finally allowed to ride the bull! Like a real cowboy,” Coop said dreamily. Up till now, every year he wanted to ride on the robot bull machine - even the kids one - but his mother had given a firm no. But this year she gave in. Finally Coop didn’t need to walk around on a broom with a horse head attached to one end pretending it was trying to throw him off. The bull was his. “You’re coming right?”

Cami gave him a look, “As if I’d skip watching you get thrown off by a robot bull!”

“I’m going to tame that beast, too!” Olly pipped up, from his sink bath.

“Nope!” Their mother came in the door with a battered broom in hand. One of the horse’s eyes had fallen out. “You’re still on Mr. Giddy Up! And if you are lucky, I might let you take a turn on Judy the Sheep!”

Coop whipped around with a frown, whining at their mother. “You never let me try Judy and Sheep!”

He glared at Olly on the drive through town, envious of the little boy. Olly was the most reckless of them all yet he was allowed to ride the sheep, while Cooper was an angel growing up and always rejected. As they drove down endless streets, Olly turned to Cooper with his mouth open. Food stuffed in his gob, all mushed up. Cooper shrieked in disgust. He looked away from his brother for the rest of the drive, just letting colourful houses flash by, banners and signs advertising the county fair reminding Cooper that he was finally riding the bull.

Slowly the streets transformed into the western theme. Hay bales, cowboys and horses littered the streets, huge carnival rides had been set up in the city park with tents scattered around the grounds adorned with western art and styles. Cooper’s favourite time of the year, besides christmas. His sky blue eyes were sparkling, taking it all in. Searching feverishly for the bull ride, but it was Olly who pointed it out by spotting none other than Judy the Sheep.

The Wrathers flooded out of the car and each got two months allowance - which their mother saved up - entered each Wrather’s hands. Charlotte went off to meet her boyfriend, Olly demanded a cola then screamed at a clown, their mother went to meet with the principal. Which left Cami and Coop standing there with big grins.

Coop looked at her, and that evil smile. “W-what are you grinning about!?”

“Oh, nothing… just thinking about how hard you’ll hit the ground,” Cami breathed dreamily, already hearing the satisfying splat!

“I’m not going to SPLAT!” Cooper pouted, wishing Peyton was here. She was supportive of his dream.

“How’d you know I was thinking splat!?” Cami exclaimed with a groan.

“Oh please! I know you better than anyone!”

Cami snickered, “Whatever! I’m getting some snacks, the bull doesn’t look open yet. Don’t go on it until I can watch.”

“Maybe I should…” Cooper muttered.

As she went off, he crossed the field to the bull tent. It was still mid-setup so wouldn’t be open for a while still. Cooper hung around outside, one thumb in his pants and the other tipping his black cowboy hat at passers by. The only way the curly-haired blue-eyed boy could act more incorrectly texan would be to chew some straw. Getting a few weird looks from the crowd of people walking past the tent to see the other events and attractions.

A few minutes went by and some of the staff started to feel a little awkward with the boy leaning against a hay bail just outside the tent. They shot Cooper a few looks of confusion, thinking he could be up to something. But the grinning boy seemed to do no more than stand there, so they left him be

Until a handsome young man called out to him. His hair was styled and shoulders wide, wearing a similar hat but looking more at home in it, especially since he had matching boots. With real spurs. 

“You know we don’t all dress like that,” He said, drawing Cooper’s attention. “Or chew straw, never know if a horse’s been lickin’ at it.”

Cooper looked over and caught the boy’s grin. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Not much… more just missing the boots,” The boy responded. “That and your ripped jeans and v-cut shirt, are a little too ‘hollywood’, though they do fit your little outfit.”

Biting his lip, Cooper gave a little shrug. He liked the outfit and felt hot dressed up a little, especially since the hat’s rim highlighted his eyes.

“But if I was to say something was missing from your cute outfit, you’re missing a good belt buckle.” The boy smirked, showing off his own golden belt buckle.

“Woooah that looks so cool! Did you buy it here?” Cooper awed at the shiny buckle.

The man scoffed his boot, shaking his head with a chuckle. The buckles here were nothing to gawk at, they looked nice but nothing compared to a good old fashion Texan buckle. He shot a grin. “Nah kid, this here’s a family heirloom! But we could find y’all a nice one ‘round here!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” He extended a hand to Cooper, “Lucas Friar. I’ll show ya ‘round.”

“Really! Cool! I’m Coop! Cooper Wrather!” Cooper beamed, grinning at the older boy. “You may have seen my online webcast, Would You Wrather! If you haven’t you really should check it out! It’s super cool! Me and my sister let people control our lives and we have to do what they tell us to do!”

A few seconds passed of blank silence. Then with a shrug and grin, Lucas announced. “Nope! Never heard of you, but I might check you out… Is letting people control you fun? Getting told what to do...”

“Well normally we make our little brother Ollie do the gross ones… like taking a bath in left overs. But sometimes It can be a little fun, letting others decide how we react to things…” Cooper responded, missing the obvious comment of checking him out from the older boy.

Grinning, Lucas extended a hand towards the fair. “So, wanna look around Coop?”

“Yeah!” Cooper grinned, widely.

Lucas took him around through the fair, although Cooper had been there every year since he was three. He was just happy to have an older guy there with him, walking around through tents. Through swirls of smells and Texas spices; Cooper loved the barbecues and was about to buy himself a rack of ribs when Lucas stepped in. He put away his wallet and watched them chat, then walk away with two free stacks of ribs wearing a wide grin from ear-to-ear. It left them both messy.

As they ate, Cooper asked how Lucas managed them free food.

“Old friend, so hold your money, Hollywood. You won’t be paying for anything.” Lucas grinned, knowing most of the individuals through his Uncle and family.

Cooper had to blush at that. He had no idea why Lucas was so nice to a stranger. But they went on without question, until reaching a tent that sold buckles. Cooper was attracted to a silver buckle with a rearing horse, which Lucas drew him away from. Down a few more tents to an authentic few belt buckles. He bought Cooper one with cacti and the rising sun, before fastening it on the boy’s belt proudly. 

Lucas got a little handsy down there, gently tracing his finger over Cooper’s dick. But he played it off well, attaching the golden buckle on the boy.

“There we go… She’s a bute!” Lucas breamed, the older boy having enjoyed the feel of Cooper’s softened dick. Having already enjoyed the view of the boy’s petite firm little ass as they walked around the tents.

“This is so awesome! You’re a real honorable cowboy,” Cooper tipped his hat.

Lucas tipped back, smiling. “Why thank you! Shiiiiiiiit… I left my keys in my truck.”

“Well, I could wait here if you want to go get them.” Cooper offered, not really wanting to lose time with his new older friend. “Or we could just go get them together?”

“Maybe I’ll let you take her for a spin,” Lucas started down a passage between two tents and across the fairgrounds. Cooper hurried behind, holding his hat so it didn’t go flying off. The pair moved through a few bushes and into an empty area of the grounds with dense brush and uneven ground. Lucas’ truck looked rugged and caked in mud and dirt; A true Texan ride. Only way Cooper would like it more was if it was a horse. “Last time I left my truck out here some jackass stole from me,”

“That sucks…” Cooper replied, hating thieves.

Lucas reached in the parted window and snatched his keys from inside. “If I had my lasso I'd wrangle ‘em down!”

“You can lasso? Cool!” Cooper beamed.

“Grandpapi taught me as a kid,” Lucas spun his keys around. “I could teach you how to handle a lasso, cutie?”

“That would be AWESOME!”

Lucas, in a moment of recklessness, reached down and gave his crotch a good squeeze, palming his already rock hard cock. The walk over to his truck, Lucas had imagined all the ways he could use Cooper’s body; From fucking those thin pink lips, tugging on his curly hair, down to pounding Cooper into the back of his pickup truck. The man lightly teased Cooper by palming it, stroking a little faster when the young cowboy let out a moan of surprise and awe. Lucas’ lips twisted into a teasing grin. Enjoying the attention on his ‘lasso’, watching Cooper’s rise up.

His Uncle’s tip to find the desperate to impress individuals at the bull exhibit was going to work nicely for the City Cowboy.

Cooper looked up slowly, meeting Lucas’ grin. It was an offering. And god did the boy want it. Cooper moved closer as Lucas pulled down the back of his truck before climbing in. There was a picnic blanket already set. He just didn’t expect such a cute boy to come laying on it. Unless it was Farkle when this plan went to shit.

Lucas sat with his back against the interior, legs spread and one knee in the air. Giving Cooper access to crawl between his legs with a hypnotised stare. Watching hungrily as the man’s thumb ran over his dick.

“Gotta warn you, my lasso is pretty big,”

“Just like a real cowboy…” Cooper whispered.

Moving his hand, Lucas allowed Cooper to take over. Feeling the boy lightly rub his cock. “Mmm, that’s it, boy…”

“Is this okay cowboy?” Cooper purred, still lost in the hypnosis of being around the older cowboy’s attention. The teen palming Lucas through the boy’s jeans.

“Mmm, take it out, boy.” Lucas said firmly, bucking his hips lightly. His thickness throbbed in Cooper’s grip.

Cooper nodded as he began undoing the buckle on Lucas’s belt before the belt instead. Gulping nervously, with this being his first actual experience with a guy outside of a few dreams. The boy was expecting to only ‘play’ with girls. Despite his nerves, he continued. Undoing the older boy’s jeans and using the triangular reveal to grope Lucas’s boxer briefs covered thickness. With the younger boy’s eyes widening as he released a gulp, from the sheer length of it.

“Seven and a half pure inches of cowboy cock,” Lucas purred at him, pulsing. Cooper couldn’t peel down the waistband fast enough, cupping the fabric down under Lucas’ fuzzy balls. His nose was met by the smell of ripe cock as the thickness slipped down to the left. Sure enough it was a thick beast with enough length to be a real lasso. “I think it likes you,”

Lucas’ cock was a good handful, with a girthy shaft and a long vein right along the top that fed down to his thick dark pink tip. The member jumped on Lucas’ muscular waist, intimidating Cooper. He leaned in with a moan, taking in the straight shaft. He noticed Lucas was cut. The flared head was huge as wellIt radiated heat from the dark skin, which quickly made Cooper moan. It would struggle to get down his throat. Lucas’ balls were average, and the peach fuzz around the dick made it look all the more huge. 

“Y-You are so big…” Cooper whispered, taking in the full view of the cock. His own length felt dwarfed.

“First you’re gonna suck my huge cock,” Lucas pulled Cooper down until the boy’s lips touched it. So soft and warm, especially when Cooper’s tongue gave the long vein down the center a long lick. “Then you’ll ride it, cowboy.”

“Bu-but it’ll choke me-” Cooper gulped, kissing up the shaft. His hand curled around the base, pumping lightly. 

“Thought you wanted to learn how to handle a lasso…” Lucas purred, smirking at the younger boy’s continuing attention to his shaft. Despite his protesting, the curly haired cutie hadn’t stopped licking and kissing at it.

Cooper signed. 

Knowing that Lucas wasn’t wrong, he reached for the flared tip. He extended his tongue and began to swirl around the head, caressing it with his wet tongue while his warm breath cascaded down the shaft. Cooper’s tongue flicked at the head, getting it nice and slick. Lucas moaned softly, leaning back as the tongue bathed his dick. Cooper then moved down, licking along the underside of the sexy monster dick until reaching the balls. They smelled sweaty. 

The boy’s lips opened and he took an orb into his mouth, lightly sucking on the sac. His tongue flicked at it too, slobbering on Lucas’ balls and humming. Sending waves of pleasure through the Texan, who groaned in pleasure. Massaging Cooper’s dirty blond curls.

“That’s it cutie, learn the lasso…” Lucas purred, enjoying the feel of running his fingers through the curls.

Cooper pulled off before going back up the length, licking until the tip. Where his lips finally wrapped around Lucas and started to suckle on it, bobbing up and down as he tasted the salty cock. It was an odd taste and made the teen boy wonder if he tasted similar for Peyton, during the few times he had earnt a blowjob from her when their gaming sessions turned dirty. Usually he ended up eating her out on their gaming boat.

“Mmm deeper, boy.” Lucas pushed Cooper down, easing inside his warm mouth. The boy allowed it to fill his mouth up, swirling his tongue around the thick cock.

The youngster was struggling to handle the lengthier cock but with Lucas’s hand on the top of his head, tugging lightly on his curls Cooper had no escape other than to take more of it into his mouth. Slowly beginning to get used to bobbing up and down on the extra few inches, his tongue wrapping around and teasing, as it explored.

Lucas moved the boy up and down half his dick, fucking the throat slowly. His moans filled the air, filled with the wet moans around his cock. Cooper was sucking good, putting that tongue to work. Bobbing away with hunger, taking the cock deep into his throat. 

“Fuck yeaaaah, deeper! Suck my big dick, Coop!” Lucas bucked up, forcing a little deeper. Cooper gagged instinctively, pushing up away from the cock fucking his mouth. “S-stay down and suck, I won’t hurt your mouth…”

Cooper blushed a little from the language and moans, not really one to swear but decided to trust the older boy. Nervously moving down the lengthy cock and sucking on as much of it as he could.

“Mmm, relax,” Lucas throbbed against the walls of Cooper’s throat. He felt the tongue drag along his dick as it pushed in and out, getting steadily deeper. “Almost there, Coop, deepthroat me…!”

The boy’s blush only got deeper from the thought of bringing another guy to their orgasm, especially being his first blow job attempt. He continued working as much of Lucas’s lengthy cock into his mouth, hoping that he was pleasing the sexy cowboy well enough.

He forced himself off with a deep moan, nervously stuttering out his request in the form of a question: “L-Lucas… do you um want to… do me.”

“Mmm, you want to ride it, cowboy?” Lucas grinned, slapping Coop with his dick. The thick monster rubbed on his smooth cheek, smearing in a mix of spit and precum until the boy took it in his hand again.

“Well, I did come to ride the bull… and this seems just as wild…” Cooper blushed, as he stroked Lucas’s cock slowly.

“Oh, yeah I do it rougher than the bull.” Letting out a low growl, Lucas tugged on Cooper’s hair. Forcing him up into a firm kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips. They made out. Fast and passionate, both moaning as Cooper’s dick pressed to Lucas’. “Mmm your tongue is coated in pre,”

“I-It’s tasty.” Cooper muttered, blushing.

Lucas purred, grinding their cocks. “Not mentioning that I like it rough?”

Cooper simply pecked the older boy, his blush continuing. Not willing to comment on wanting Lucas to be rough with his young virgin ass. The teen still shocked that he was letting some cowboy take his virginity when he hadn’t even fucked Peyton yet.

Grabbing Cooper’s soft, plump ass, Lucas gave it a good squeeze. Massaging with a guttural moan that made Cooper tingle.

“Oh god will I enjoy this,” He purred, before undoing Cooper’s jeans and lowering them. To Cooper’s surprise, Lucas didn’t bother with his dick for a moment. Leaving it trapped in his trunks while reaching back around for his ass. “Sooo fucking hot… I love a boy in baby blue boxer briefs…”

The teen licked his lips as he remembered throwing Farkle onto his bed and fucking the brianiac’s brains out when he first saw the boy in only a pair of baby blue boxer briefs.

To Cooper’s arousing surprise, Lucas dug his fingers into his crack. He moaned loudly, before a hole was torn in his underwear. Just enough for that thick cock to get access to his hole. Cooper stabilised himself on Lucas’ chest, moaning when the cock slipped inside the hole and rested between his incredibly soft ass cheeks. Humping the smooth flesh of Cooper Wrather, all while rubbing his ass and moaning out loud.

“Fuck you’re smooth…” Lucas humped away, teasing his thick member against the virgin hole.

Lucas moved the boy up and down his dick, smoothly fucking between his cheeks. His dick felt so good squished in between that bubble butt, hotdogging Cooper’s cheeks. Both of them moaned deeply from the sensation. When the cock slid up it bushed against the boy’s twitching ring.

“O-oh my god! I can feel your dick, Lucas… are you sure it’ll fit inside me?” Cooper’s head tilted back. His jaw hung low with a moan that filled the air.

“Oh it’s going to fit cutie, you’re going to love riding me, cowboy.” Lucas purred, the older boy seeing the confidence growing in the younger boy from being ‘cowboy’. Cooper started to move his hips, letting Lucas fuck his ass cheeks. 

Then the boy felt a hand come down on his soft ass. “Ngh! Th-that hurt!”

“Come on now, all cowboys get a few spanks in their lives… and with a soft perky ass like this puppy, you would have been the belle at the spanking ball…” Lucas cooed, loving the feel of Cooper’s soft pale pink ass. As smooth as the rest of the boy’s revealed body.

Cooper bit his lip as Lucas spanked him again, this time a firmer slap on his ass. Just moments before they suddenly rolled over and there was a thud as Lucas’ muscular arms pressed either side of him. Grinding down hard on Cooper’s soft ass, purring lustfully. If only he was inside Cooper, this would have been like magic. Instead though, the cock pulled away from his little butt. Next second so did Lucas, moving down on Cooper suddenly. He got down between his legs.

“Such a beautiful soft ass, little cowboy…” Lucas commented, licking his lips over the young teen’s perky ass. Just awaiting his ‘beast’ to slide right in and claim it. Cooper lifted his legs, hugging them to his chest. The rip showed off his perfect pink hole between those pale olive cheeks. His yummy bubble butt. “Looks damn tasty, Hollywood.”

“It does?” Cooper asked. His hole flexed tight and Lucas leaned in, caressing the cheek before his tongue touched Cooper’s flesh. He gasped when the tongue swiftly licked his crack. “L-Lucas…!”

“Mm, it does…” Lucas grinned while lapping at Cooper’s smooth crack, his tongue moving against the tiny hole.

“Oh G-” Cooper moaned out, the older teen glad that he parked far enough that some annoyance like the boy’s mother wouldn’t have heard Cooper’s near screaming moan. Coop felt Lucas’ thumbs spreading his ass open to tongue it deeper, teasing along the crack without mercy. “S-so wet!”

With the pink hole open for him, Lucas pushed his tongue inside Cooper. Wriggling it as he forced past the tight ring, easing his slick muscle deep in the virgin boy. Cooper arched up at the strange sensation, but Lucas just pushed further. His tongue went deep as it could go. His tongue swirled around inside, flicking as Cooper’s wrong flexed down on it. Lucas pushed in and out, fucking Cooper with his tongue.

“L-L-LUCAS!” Cooper cried, squirming around on the back of the truck as his ass was tongued open.

“MMM!” Lucas moaned at the sweet boy’s cry, moving faster. Getting that ass slick with a deep tonguing. “Take notes, you can rim my ass later… but not fuck it.”

Cooper found himself a little disappointed, though he quickly understood that he was the ‘girl’ of this and doubted that he would be getting anything more than fucked. Not that he minded being treated like that, by a real life sexy cowboy.

Soon Lucas’ tongue pulled out, letting the tightness close up virgin tight once more. He gave it a few small licks, just to make sure it was nice and coated in his spit. Ready to be torn open by the monster swinging between his toned legs. Cooper could just see a few inches of it swinging, hypnotised by the rhythmic back and forth motions. He drooled for it. The Texan moved up and sat beside Coop, before hooking a thumb over his dick and pointing it upright. His monstrously thick, seven and a half inches of cowboy cock.

“It’s time for you, little cutie to ride ‘em, cowboy!”


End file.
